


Let Them Eat Cake

by Mhoram



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Eating, Finger Sucking, Gen, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Miles skip out on Freshman Orientation and have some cake. <br/>(Takes place during The Brightside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

Miles licked the frosting off his finger; he closed his eyes in satisfaction. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. He turned to look over at Jax who had scooped up a large chunk of cake and began shovel it into his mouth. He was already starting on another piece when he caught Miles smirking at him.

 He turned to look over at Miles confused “What?”

Miles smile grew wider, “You eat like a pig dude.”

“I’m hungry, cut me some slack.”

“Yeah well, leave some for me dude. You can’t eat this whole cake by yourself.”

Jax grinned “Watch me.”

As Jax began to shove more cake into his mouth, Miles noticed the bit of frosting on his cheek.

“Uh, you got something” he point at the spot.

Jax looked at him confused not quite understanding, sighing Miles reached out and scooped the bit of frosting off his cheek. Soon after he proceeded to place his finger in his mouth, Jax stared at him opened mouthed but said nothing.

They went back to eating the cake; Miles finished a portion while Jax devoured the other half. Miles noticed more frosting; he was tempted to lick it off Jax’s face. He then regained control of himself.

“I’m not a teacher’s pet” he muttered.

Jax turned to look at him, “Let’s see if you get in trouble then, pretty boy.”

Miles frowned but said nothing; the teacher did favor him that was true but only on the account of his illness. He knew how it must look to the other kids; he doubted that Jax was the only one who noticed. He could never be normal, at least not in the way most of the kids at Keaton were.

 They were all going about their lives not having to worry about the looming threat of disease that might claim his life. His insides twisted at the thought of him not making it past next year. He would be gone, and what would anybody think of him. He clenched his fists and went back to scooping up more bits of cake.

His mouth watered at the thought of more, he leaned his head back to get a fully grasp of the sensation of taste in his mouth. Licking more frosting off his fingers, he wondered on all the things he was missing out on, the things that he would be missing. He swallowed another bit of cake, it would be better not to think about it.

Music had always helped him, through his struggles and pain. The medication would often have him sick for days on end. Instead of making him better, he just felt worse. He began to feel more full, his jeans more tight around the waist. He rubbed his stomach; he hadn’t eaten that much in a long time. It felt good; he wasn’t used to having more food than he usually did. He gave a sigh of contentment and looked up towards the sky.


End file.
